


Ich hasse mein Nachname - I hate my last name

by Night_and_the_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Eren is 6, Levi is 6, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_and_the_sky/pseuds/Night_and_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little 5 year old Levi doesn't like his last name.<br/>It's simple,he just needs to marry someone!But who…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich hasse mein Nachname - I hate my last name

"I hate my last name!"

Levi shouted with anger in his voice.You see,little Levi doesn't like his last name because it's too long and boring.He needs a short, exciting last name.He lost all hope until his uncle jenny said,

"Why don't you just marry someone?"

He was laughing after saying it,but Levi was smiling.

_'That's it'_

he though to himself.

"Thanks Uncle Kenny!"

Levi shouted before jumping out the car. Yes he did actually jump out,he's so small he has to also jump to get in.

' _But who should I marry?I mean they need an amazing last name,obviously.They need to be a nice person also.I don't want to marry a bad person.'_

Levi as too busy thinking he didn't see the boy walking in front of him.

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright."

Wow he has a nice voice,then Levi looked up.The brightest pair of teal/tea leave eyes were staring back.He's nice too because he didn't get in a mood.Levi just hoped he had a amazing last name.

"I'm Levi Ackerman."

He cringed as he said that, _Arckerman,_ yuck.

"I'm Eren.Eren Yeager."

Yeager?That's a short and exciting!

"Say Eren,want to spend break and lunch with me?"

"S-sure!"

Levi smirked.

_'That's going to be my last name soon.'_

He though as he walked to his class.See, where he lived you start school at the age of 4 or 5.Though the work is easy,he's just tired. Having to be there at 8 am everyday apart from Saturday and Sunday,it's annoying. He went on with his class and basically burst out the chair when he heard the bell for interval go.Hange and Erwin,his two best friends,just stared at him when he had a smile on his face when rushing out. It's not like him to smile,he's excited about finally getting rid of his last name!He spotted Eren and rushed over.

"Hey,Levi." 

He said then he grinned.

"Hello,Eren!"

They chatted the whole interval.Much to Levi's despise,the bell when.

"It's been great talking to you,Levi."

He said while grinning.

"Yeah,see you at lunch!"

He laughed,

"Bye."

Levi laughed too,

"See ya."

It's weird their class rooms are beside each other so why didn't they ever see each other?Oh,that's right,the school has a one way system.They can't walk the same way.Oh well, maybe next year if they're in the same class.A girl who Levi's never talked to before came up to him.

"Hey Levi."

"Em,how to you know my name?"

"I heard you and Eren talking."

"Oh."

"Just to let you know,he's mine."

Levi smirked.

"We'll see about that…"

"Yes you will see when he kissing me and not you!"

"He will be kissing me well done."

"I never said that!"

"You said me."

"Ugh!"

She flipped her black hair and walked.Uncle Kenny says Levi can't use bad words,but he can think then,can't he?

' _Wow,she's a bitch.I'll show her when Eren says yes.'_

He burst out the classroom again when the bell went.Hange and Erwin still giving him a weird look.He simple laughed at their face and continued running.

' _Eren's last name here I come!'_

He thought to himself.They chatted and had lunch together.As they put their trays away and left Levi finally asked Eren.

"Eren,you last name's so cool.I hate my last name.I was wondering could I have yours?"

"Sure!"

"The only thing is…I need to marry you for your last name."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to propose?"

"Oh."

Levi got down on one knee.

"Eren Yeager,will you marry me."

"Yes!"

He shouted before tackling Levi and pulling him in for a hug.

"I grabbed some old rings old of my Uncle Kenny's car before I got out."

Then he showed Eren the rings.Kenny will probably never notice,he wouldn't mind anyway cause they're his old rings he never wears anymore.Eren's eyes brightened even more,Levi didn't even think that was possible.

"Here."

Then Levi took Eren's hand and slid the ring on Eren's ring finger,he put one on his own too.

"Like it?"

"I love it!"

Eren shouted will glee then brought Levi in for another hug.They held hands everyday and kissed each other goodbye.When ever Levi got work he put:

Levi Yeager

He also changed his name on the star chat and on his jotters.There was just one place he needed to change his name on,the register.That has everyone's name in the class on it,they read it out so they knows everyone's here.Lucky my teacher's very old so she won't notice if I change it.When the teacher was helping one of the pupils Levi ran over and binned the register.When the teacher went back to the desk she noticed the register was gone.

"Does anyone know where the register is?"

"Miss I think someone threw it in the bin."

I said.She walked over to the bin and sighed.

"You're right,Levi.I'll need to write a new one.I'm going to go around the groups with paper.Write your name on the bit of paper I give you."

"Yes,Miss!"

The class shouted before they all waited for the paper to be pasted out.Levi wrote his new name,Levi Yeager,then handed the bit of paper in.Since then they all think his name is Levi Yeager.Hange and Erwin know that's his new name,but they asked after the last bell when,so Levi wouldn't get in trouble.Levi explained what happened and the call him Levi Yeager now too.Levi seen Eren everyday at break and lunch.Eren's best friends join us as well,Armin and Mikasa.Mikasa was the one who said Eren's her,honey,I don't think so.She doesn't like that Eren's picked me instead of her but after talking to me she was starting to get okay with me.After a bully,Reiner,pushed Eren at break,I punched him straight in the face.

"Hey,you!"

I turned around to look at him.I turned around to see if Eren was okay so my back was to him after I punched him.

"You won't get away with his!"

"Well,I'll have to tell why I punched you then you'll be kicked off the team."

Reiner's in the basketball team for the older ones.He plays with the 7 year olds with his friend Bertold cause he's tall and  _really_ tough.Levi's tougher though,just smaller than Reiner.He ran away after I punched him,then Mikasa came up to me

"Thanks for sticking up for Eren.I'm sure they won't be picking on him again after his."

"What kind of Husband would let his Husband get picked on?"

She smiled.

"Look after him,alright?"

"Okay."


End file.
